Porque los ángeles merecen morir
by YesSirIcanWrite
Summary: "Los ángeles merecen morir y los demonios vivir", pensaba Levy con languidez mientras creaba formas erráticas con el bolígrafo rojo en su libreta favorita, creyendo además que Gajeel era un demonio sin corazón que ahora la atormentaba a ella y a su coherencia con que le diera el suyo para comerlo...bueno que al fin y cabo siempre se preguntó que sabor tenía.


**Titulo:** Porque los ángeles merecen morir

**Sinopsis:** "Los ángeles merecen morir y los demonios vivir", pensaba Levy con languidez mientras creaba formas erráticas con el bolígrafo rojo en su libreta favorita, creyendo además que Gajeel era un demonio sin corazón que ahora la atormentaba a ella y a su coherencia con que le diera el suyo para comerlo...bueno que al fin y cabo siempre se pregunto que sabor tenía.

**Clasificación: T**, pero no durara, es más debería poner **M** desde ahorita, pero no creo que este tan así, pero para el próximo capitulo** M** fijo.

**Nota de autora: **Si, ya se, le vengo a fastidiar con otro AU escolar, (LOL), pero este es diferente, es más largo, y ñacañaca tiene el angst que tanto me gusta, (solo que en este capitulo no se muestra tanto). Espero les agrade. PD. Este fic se lo dedico en su totalidad a mi coffacosadoraoff y una de mis escritoras favoritas de fairy tail, la adorable **Honey Maaka. ***lapokea*

**Aclaración:** No, Fairy Tail no me perteneces, nada.

* * *

**Porque los ángeles merecen morir**

_Tú y yo vivir._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Él y ella solo quieren una sopa instantánea.**

_Y la soledad _

_aunque se divida en dos partes_

_siempre estará sola_

_sea que estén juntas_

_sera la misma_

_sea que estén __separadas_

_sera la misma._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya le temblaba el puño.

La sangre suya mezclada con el sudor y la tierra negra lo hacían ver podrido (oh, claro que lo estaba).

―Es-es suficiente. ―La voz temblorosa salia de la seca garganta, con rastros de pánico; Gajeel vio a la _"basura"_ que le hablaba desde el suelo.

―Yo decido cuando es suficiente, ¡¿Te quedo claro?! ―Y ahí iba otro golpe, justo en la mandíbula, solo con el objetivo de que... _"¡Que te calles de una vez joder!"._

Y lo logró, el chico se extendió sobre el cemento, parecía muerto, Gajeel hasta sintió pena... de no haberlo logrado.

Se marchó no sin antes robarle el celular y la billetera, quería que sufriera solo, solo un poquito más. (Que consideración si le preguntan).

Caminó mareado y con la vista algo distorsionada (no tanto por haber recibido un golpe en la frente, si no porque aveces Gajeel simplemente llegaba al borde la psicosis). Su cuerpo estaba resentido con él, siempre le hacía lo mismo, lo usaba una y otra, y otra vez en ridículas peleas, su cuerpo simplemente no entendía por que demonios a cada momento tenía que soportar el dolor, en silencio.

Y no solo el físico.

También el mental.

Pero ese era un tema prohibido.

Un tabú maldito.

Del cual Gajeel se aseguraba de enterrar bajo kilos de indiferencia.

Para cuando Gajeel llegó a su departamento la sangre estaba ya coagulada, sus moretones eran visibles en una paleta interminable de colores y la adrenalina se había acabado.

Tiró su maleta llena de todo menos trabajos escolares o pasión por un futuro, esta hizo un ruido seco (_"trash"), _y él no le dio importancia, nunca le importaba nada.

Nada.

Se tiró en el sofá, ese roído y viejo sofá, tan duro que aveces el suelo era mejor. Reviso sus nuevas pertenecías, el celular era bueno, tal vez se lo quedaba, tal vez no. (_"¿Y si mejor lo vendo?"_). La billetera no tenía mucho, pero era suficiente para tres excelentes cenas en la tienda 24/7.

Quitando sus heridas que escocían, en el todo seguía normal, su curso, su cause, su destino, como el de todos los días. Y eso no cambiaría.

Jamas.

Y pensando, divagando que poder comprar además dignidad, una vida o una sopa instantánea se quedo dormido.

**...**

Levy siempre pensaba que era alguien extremadamente afortunada,_ "¡Extremadamente! ¡En serio!"_ repetía cada mañana después de terminar de abrocharse la falda o la camisa.

Levy no tenía padres, pero ella no los necesitaba, _"¡A la mierda la teoría de Winnicott!"_ pensaba cuando leía a uno de los cuantos de cientos de psicólogos o psicoanalistas excéntricos que declaraban que los padres eran indispensables en la vida de un ser humano.

Levy contaba con un hermano mayor; no de sangre, o al menos eso le dijo Gray.

Porque Levy solo recordaba después de los cinco años, antes de eso no había nada, solo una película blanca que se repetía infinitamente. Para ella su nacimiento fue cuando Gray tomo cuidado de ella y le sonrío diciendo: _"Todo estará bien"_, como el final de un libro de algún autor novato, (la diferencia es que para ella era el comienzo).

Un comienzo bastante desdichado y que estuvo amenazado por el colapso varías ocasiones.

Ya, pero a Levy no le gustaba recordar en la mañana. (Era mejor en la noche, cuando apachurraba su almohada, la llenaba de agua salina y si Gray se daba cuenta la abrazaba hasta que se secaba).

Por eso ahora Levy después de pensar su _"¡Extremadamente!" _diario, se iba a la escuela, no sin antes leer la nota escrita a prisa (parecía eso gracias a la errante y maltrecha letra) de su hermano.

"_Levy:_

_No llegare hasta tarde, me toca guardia. _

_Deje dinero en la mesa, hazte de comer algo saludable. _

_Después de la escuela te quiero en casa._

_Cuídate._

_Con amor_

_Gray"_

Rodó los ojos como la adolescente que era ante las indicaciones, pero bueno al final había hecho todo... bueno, casi, porque tal vez un desayuno de pan tostado con azúcar glass y un vaso de refresco de cola no era del todo saludable. (No al contrarió de hecho).

Pero Gray no se enteraría.

Y con eso Levy se fue más que feliz pensando en comprar una golosina.

**…**

"_Había entonces dos bloques importantes en el mundo: el socialista y el capitalista, el primero era conformado por..."_

Levy ignoraba su clase de historia, al parecer dibujar figuras sin forma en su libreta de pasta blanda (que le regalaron en una tienda por su gran compra de gomitas y refresco saturado en azucares), era mucho más interesante que la guerra fría.

La voz de su maestro era como el sonido de una mosca al volar, molesto y sin sentido. Además había visto tantos documentales a las 3:00 a.m. de la misma guerra que hasta podía decir que ella apoyaba la ideología de la unión soviética, pero eso realmente no importaba.

Las formas en su cuaderno eran erráticas. Su bolígrafo de tinta negra se divertía bailando por toda la hoja, dejando lineas inconclusas, negras y profundas. _"Esa parece un conejo un celo" pensó_ con diversión.

Levy parecía absorta con su _"obra maestra" _y con la danza de su bolígrafo pues no se dio cuenta cuando el maestro llegó detrás de ella con una expresión de _"no puedo creerlo de tí McGarden" _junto con un reporte y un trabajo de al menos 30 paginas si quería pasar la materia.

Oh si, ella era _"¡Extremadamente!"_ afortunada.

Enserio.

…

La rutina de Gajeel era monótona, sencilla y aburrida. Aveces cambiaba cuando tenía que limpiarse las heridas del día anterior, pero de ahí todo seguía su curso al pie de la letra.

Se despertaba con pesar, los músculos parecían pesar el doble y entumirse el triple cuando lograba levantarse del viejo sofá.

Se bañaba, se ponía el uniforme, aquel que robó de un tendero, era un poco grande por lo que siempre se aseguraba de llevar un cinturón, aunque se dignó a comprar un uniforme más cuando se dio cuenta que lavar a diario o cada dos días era a un insulto a su pereza.

Así pues terminaba de cepillarse los dientes o de comer alguna cosa del día anterior, salia sin revisar siquiera su maleta, ese era un lujo que se reservaba los domingos en la noche cuando se acordaba de alguna tarea _"Ah, que sera que tenía que hacer ese trabajo... me iré a dormir", _era aveces lo más responsable que cruzaba por su mente.

Caminaba alrededor de veinte minutos para llegar al edificio en decadencia, aquel instituto que alguna vez fue acreedor de premios y ahora... tipos como Gajeel_ "estudiaban"_ en el.

Pero eso le valió lo mismo al igual que las suplicas del chico de ayer que le insultó diciéndole que era _"Una lacra de la sociedad", _y es que ese insulto hubiera estado bien, incluso Gajeel le podría haber contestado _"¡Por supuesto que lo soy!", _pero lo que hizo golpearlo fue cuando notó como el estúpido quiso lucirse delante de sus amigos y intentar darle un puñetazo.

Gajeel no pasaba horas haciendo esas malditas lagartijas por nada.

Los supuesto amigos salieron corriendo por temor a meterse en problemas, y no los culpaba, él hubiera echo lo mismo, sacrificarse por una basura no valía la pena.

Regresando a sus huesos, Gajeel pasaba por los edificios que susurraban _"¿A que vas de nuevo a la escuela?, __siempre te vemos pasar y eres la misma escoria de siempre" _aveces les hacía caso y se daba media vuelta regresando sobre sus pisadas.

Pero esta vez tenía examen.

Llego al salón ignorando su alrededor, como si las personas fueran invisibles, y en ese hueco edificio solo existía él y él. Ignorando su egocentrismo se sentó en su pupitre desgastado, esperando la prueba, (¡que por todos los cielos!, reprobaría apenas le encimara un dedo).

Y así se fue el día.

Como siempre, sin nada que alterara su ciclo de decadencia. Gajeel despertaba siendo miserable y se dormía siendo miserable.

Eso no cambiaba.

Pero ahora, caminando bajo el cielo aglomerado de tintes naranjas sombríos, pasando casi a azules oxidados, pensando que ser miserable con el estomago lleno era mejor.

Y se encamino a la tienda de 24/7, a la única donde le vendían cigarros sin que tuviera que sacar su identificación.

Aunque bueno, el no sabía que no tendría oportunidad de probar el humo intoxicante.

No.

Pues una enana dramática haría de las suyas.

**...**

Levy le rogó.

Le rogó a ese maestro de mirada pastosa y gafas negras de botella para que no le dejara el reporte, que si su hermano se enterara le pondría mil inyecciones de vacunas inexistente solo como castigo.

El maestro torció los labios y dejo escapar un gruñido parecido a: _"Vale, solo por que eres tú, pero a la otra te jodes". _El reporte se fue, como la vida en un suspiro, pero eso sí, el trabajo seguía en pie.

Era mejor de lo que Levy esperaba, así que se fue contenta, con su maleta debajo el hombro y sus zapatos cuadrados a la biblioteca por busca de algún libro que copiar y tener contento al hombre que casi estaba seguro que le miraba las piernas a las chicas de su salón (ella pensaba que era culpa de las zorras que usaba una falda tan corta como su inteligencia, aunque bueno igual su profesor era un viejo verde, era igual).

Cuando llegó al dicho lugar buscó con cautela y casi pereza el libro, quería uno con palabras enredadas que sonara lo suficientemente inteligente pero sin tachar en lo ridículo o exagerado. Tardo un tiempo, el suficiente para que el cielo se tiñera de naranja como los de sus chicles favoritos, supo entonces que libro llevar y que era mejor irse antes de que oscureciera.

Con sus pasos cortos llego a la tienda 24/7, ¿No era pecado pasar a una tienda verdad?, aún si esto desobedecía dos indicaciones, la primera: "_Después de la escuela te quiero en casa", _y la segunda: "_Deje dinero en la mesa, hazte de comer algo __saludable__." _Pero pensado bien, ¿Como carajos quería su hermano que comprara algo sin salir?, ilógico. Y esa incoherencia era suficiente para marcar a la nota de invalida y poder comprarse sus golosinas favoritas.

Llegó, atravesó las puertas de vidrio de decenas de milímetros y puso un pie en el felpudo compuesto de algo parecido a alambre negro.

Y observó, y...

Pero ahora al parecer la tienda 24/7 no era el ambiente más seguro.

Bueno, es que el chico de casi dos metros y de perforaciones como clavos por toda su cara no daba buena espina.

Joder que no.

Luego con la cara de psicópata impregnada que se traía peor (aunque la verdad es que era su cara de aburrimiento de Gajeel de siempre). Levy quiso decirle a sus piernas que dieran la vuelta y olvidarse de su _"Dr. pepper"_, pero su estomago era más fuerte y gano la batalla.

Caminó despacio, aparentando una actitud genial y relajada, primero fue por sus sodas a los refrigeradores en fila, esos que hacían un ruido de los mil demonios por los viejos y oxidados que estaban, pero en fin, fue fácil agarrar las latas de refresco (alguien parecía haberse apiadado de ella por que las dejo hasta la parte de abajo, y no hasta arriba como solían estar).

Pero después.

"_Ah mierda, sigue ahí"_

Tenía que ir al mismo pasillo donde ahora estaba el _"delincuente"_ (Levy se dio una cachetada mental por pensar eso, ¿No era ella quien odiaba que hablaran de alguien sin conocerlo y solo por apariencias?).

Más segura de si misma se paro a lado suyo, pues requería al menos una de esas sopas instantánea que dudaban que tuvieran un gramo de _"saludable"_, pero cual fue su sorpresa que al ver que no había ninguna.

Ninguna.

Y todas las visible se encontraban sumergidas en la canasta del chico que miraba una lata de champiñones como la cosa más rara del universo habido y por haber.

Levy se tronó los dedos, o lo intento moviéndolos frenéticamente, carraspeo la garganta, ¿Podría pedirle al tipo una?, se le colorearon las mejillas de tan solo pensar la vergüenza. No lo haría, no.

En la vida había muchas cosas más importantes que una sopa intento de ramén, no era indispensable, podría tomar una de esas sopa de champiñones, no, la sopa no era...

No, claro que...

―Disculpa... no se, si de casualidad hay más sopas instantáneas que las tuyas. ―Y _"juaz,juaz" _que el juicio de Levy se nublo por el rugido de sus tripas hambrientas por comida pre-fabricada hecha sopa.

Cuando el chico escuchó la voz dudaba que le hablaran a él, pero volteó por puro reflejo, y si, se dio cuenta que efectivamente el comentario era para su persona debido al blancuzco dedo señalando su canasta.

Miró a la chica de pies a cabeza, una y otra vez, pequeña, parecería un duende o uno de esos _"pitufos"_ que pasaban en la tele, con su cabello azul y la estatura de una cucaracha, sonrió de lado a tal comparación.

―No, las he tomado todas. ―Se digno a contestar, Levy se había puesto tiesa al sentir las miradas y la sonrisa de lado muy, muy mal interpretada. Ahora mil ideas locas con ella terminando en la comisaría de policía por abuso sexual estaban volando en su mente chocando unas con otras.

―Ya veo, no podrías darme...

―No. ―Bien eso fue suficiente para sacar de quicio a la McGarden que se indignó tanto como cuando Gray la dejaba un fin de semana entero sin siquiera un mensaje de _"estoy bien, cuídate"_ pegado en el refrigerador o de plano como mensaje de texto en su celular.

―¡Pero no puedes comer tantas! ―Levy no entendía, ¿Por qué era tan fácil gritarle a ese desconocido?, era como si las emociones y las palabras salieran como liquido aceitoso de su boca, resbalándose sin consideración alguna.

Gajeel arqueó una ceja.

Esa chica tenía_ "bolas"_, cosa que era totalmente errónea e inclusive estúpida de pensar, pero Gajeel no era de palabras extravagantes (y no empezaría por culpa de una enana con problemas de crecimiento).

―No, no puedo, pero sabes qué, me da igual, son mías, las tengo, así que deja de molestar, además con tu altura pensaría mejor en comer una mierda más saludable. _―_Y _"¡AUCH!" _una de las palabras-dagas se le clavó en el ojo a Levy.

La garganta se le cerró, su cabeza estaba llena de insultos impropios de una dama con decibeles altísimos y rayos que la daga-palabra en su ojo le daban ganas de llorar.

Gajeel se dio cuenta de eso.

Y Gajeel no podría dejar escapar una oportunidad así.

―¿Tienes ganas de llorar pequeño _pitufo_?, ¿ah?, mejor vete a tu casa que tu madre creerá que andas zorreando por ahí, aunque con tu cuerpo de niña no has de ligar ni aun pobre perro. ―Las palabras ahora pensaban como rocas, rocas llenas de acero.

Gajeel río tan fuerte al ver las lagrimas de la niña, río hasta que Levy se secó (como un minuto en tiempo Gajeel ya que en tiempo Levy fue eternidad y lo que le sigue).

―Mejor me voy o creerán que estoy intentado violar o que se yo, ten y deja de llorar como una cría de una buena vez. ―Y que le puso una sopa en la cabeza, Gajeel intento no reírse nuevamente como poseído fallando en el intento rotundamente.

Levy no podía creer, no podía aceptar que ese idiota le dijera tantas cosas horrible, ella trato de ser amable y toda esa estúpida moralidad de buen ser humano.

¿Y que recibía?

Una daga-palabra en el ojo y una sopa-gorro en la cabeza.

Ya, eso era cruzar la raya en la coherencia de sus actitudes en la pobre Levy.

―¡Eres un patán! ―Gritó abalanzándose sobre su victima con todas sus fuerzas, aventándose con toda la intención de hacerlo caer, aún cuando ella no pesara más que un costal de papas desnutridas y él pareciera el muro de berlín.

Pero de forma sorprendente funcionó.

Las sopas de la canasta salieron volando de la mano del chico absorto y pasmado (también la gorra-sopa), seguido de los refrescos de lata _"Dr. pepper"_ que se abollaron con un sonido muy fuerte en el suelo.

Todo había sucedido en un segundo. (En tiempo de ambos)

Gajeel miraba a la duende darle puños en el pecho (que en mil años tal vez dejaran marca o dolor alguno) y esta tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca llena de insultos a diestra y siniestra.

Supo entonces que esa chica era...

Una **idiota**.

Una completa **idiota**.

* * *

**Términos:**

**_¨Winnicott¨_:** Célebre pediatra, psiquiatra ypsicoanalista inglés. (Con una teoría very crazy, relacionada sobre lo indispensable de una buena madre en la etapa de un bebé, o algo así si no mal recuerdo googlealo y lo sabrás)

**_"Dr. pepper": _**Dr Pepper es una popular bebida carbonatada comercializada por Dr Pepper Snapple Group Inc., que más puedo decir, viene en lata, es roja oscura, es dulce... y sabe bien rayos. Deberían probarla. (Además que tengo una ligera obsesión con esta bebida desde que vi steins;gate)

_**¨Pitufo¨:** Los Pitufos fueron credos en 1958 por el dibujante Pierre Culliford. Estos no eran mas que personajes secundarios de una historia llamada ¨Las aventuras de Johan y Peewit¨. A principios de la década del 80 y ya teniendo su propio comic estos personajes llegaron a la televisión. (Esto ni yo lo sabia LOL, digase son los como duendes azules que salían en la tele como caricatura hace algunos años)  
_

Then... dejen review

Ya saben, amo los reviews, yo como reviews (?)

Bye-bye c:


End file.
